


Папа Римский тоже бы хвастался

by Hedwig221b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is the hottest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: Дело вот в чем: Дерек нереально горяч. Запредельно и невыносимо привлекателен. Кожанка, скулы, щетина, задница — ах, эта задница — ну как тут Стайлзу не хвастаться?Только вот никто не верит, что Дерек реально существует.





	Папа Римский тоже бы хвастался

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pope Would Brag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686608) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



> Работу также можно посмотреть здесь // The work is also posted here - [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7392326/18831372)

Дело вот в чем: Дерек нереально горяч. Запредельно и невыносимо привлекателен. Кожанка, скулы, щетина, задница — ах, эта _задница_ — ну как тут Стайлзу не хвастаться?

Если бы Папа Римский встречался с Дереком, он бы тоже хвастался.

Поэтому, к концу первого семестра колледжа практически все, с кем общался Стайлз, хотя бы раз слушали лекцию про пресс Дерека. Стайлз, может, и застеснялся бы, но ведь это _пресс_ Дерека. Ему стихи посвящать надо. 

Штука в том, что Стайлз, по всей видимости, слишком сильно… восторгался?

— Ну-ка, повтори, — выдавил Стайлз.

Роб закатил глаза.

— Да ну, брось, — протянул он. — Ты ведь на журналиста учишься, ты умеешь убедительно врать.

Стайлз сердито на него уставился.

— Так, во-первых, ты хотел сказать не «врать», а «креативно мыслить», ибо журналистика основана на честности и прямоте, — Стайлз демонстративно проигнорировал фырканье Роба — он, как-никак, рос вместе Лидией, а Лидию в снисходительном фырканье никто не переплюнет, — и вообще, ты считаешь, что я выдумал Дерека, потому что говорю о нем _слишком_ много?

Роб кивнул, отпив пиво.

— Ага, — сказал он и наклонился ближе к Стайлзу — в баре вовсе не было шумно, зачем он наклонился и… Ох, черт! Роб улыбался как модель из рекламы каких-нибудь дорогущих часов. — Уж больно ты стараешься.

— Ты _флиртуешь_ со мной? — пискнул Стайлз. Это было невозможно. Сексуальным людям нет дела до Стайлза. Не считая Дерека, но, так как Дерек был самым сексуальным на всем белом свете, то это _Вселенная_ постаралась, а не Стайлз.

Роб изогнул бровь — серьезно, ему с таким лицом самое место на обложке журнала «Men’s Health». Уж Стайлз-то зна… Суть в том, что такой томный взгляд обычно был направлен на дрожащих первокурсниц, но никак не на него. От этого взгляда Стайлз сам покрылся мурашками.

— Надо же, до него дошло, — усмехнулся Роб и залпом выпил остатки пива. Пива, которое он пил в баре. Со Стайлзом. В пятницу вечером. Вместе. Да твою же м…

Стайлз свалился со стула.

* * *

Увидев, кто ему звонил, Дерек не смог сдержать улыбку. Вполне вероятно, что в такое позднее время Стайлз был пьян. Дерек никогда бы не признался, что ему нравились такие звонки. У пьяного Стайлза отключался фильтр слов, и Дереку нравилось считать сколько раз Стайлз упомянет цвет его глаз.

Положив закладку в гримуар, над которым он работал (ох, уж эти гарпии), Дерек приложил телефон к уху.

— Стайлз.

— Я, кажется, только что сходил на свидание, — выпалил Стайлз, и у Дерека земля ушла из-под ног.

— Я… — запнулся Дерек, закрыл ладонью глаза и попытался ровно дышать. — Хорошо…

— Хорошо?! — воскликнул Стайлз, и паника в его голосе заставила Дерека прислушаться. — Это совсем не хорошо! Все считают, что тебя не существует! Они думают, я тебя выдумал, потому что ты слишком горяч для жизни простых смертных! Что, по иронии судьбы, правда! Я пошел пивка попить с Робом, и там никого не было, а он сидит, улыбается и бровь изгибает…

— Стайлз, — резко перебил его Дерек. За годы их знакомства он уяснил, что Стайлзу нельзя позволять тараторить — это будет продолжаться бесконечно. Из трубки достался судорожный вздох — Стайлз пытался успокоиться. Дереку внезапно до боли захотелось обнять его, унять бешеный стук его сердца прикосновениями и теплыми словами.

Отношения на расстоянии — это настоящий ад.

— Так ладно, — решительно произнес Стайлз. — Все хорошо, я в порядке, — Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы сказать… да он сам не знал, что хотел сказать, как вдруг Стайлз продолжил: — Вообще-то, знаешь что, нет, я не в порядке. Ты можешь?.. Я знаю, что у тебя дел по горло с этими гарпиями и мы собирались подождать до каникул, но не мог бы ты…

Дерек швырнул книгу на кофейный столик.

— Жди меня около трех.

Стайлз облегченно выдохнул.

— Отлично, мне надо, чтобы ты трахнул меня у стены или еще где-нибудь, ясно?

Дерек простонал:

— Стайлз…

— Засосы, — настойчиво продолжал Стайлз. — Хочу весь быть в засосах.

— _Черт!_

* * *

Чему колледж и научил Роба, так это тому, что без кофе в дни написания эссе выжить нереально. Именно по этой причине он стоял в несусветную рань в очереди за кофе, таращась на меню и раздумывая, не взять ли еще и сэндвич в придачу.

Сперва до него донесся смех Стайлза. Он всегда смеялся всем телом. Это было до ужаса мило. Роб выгнул шею, чтобы разглядеть Стайлза, и взгляд его упал на дальний угол кафе, где находились уютные диванчики, а на столах даже днем горели разноцветные свечи. За такими столиками всегда сидели целующиеся парочки. Именно поэтому, когда Роб все же увидел с кем сидел Стайлз, ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Темные волосы, кожаная куртка и… господи боже, эти скулы! Даже его по-идиотски влюбленный и ласковый взгляд, устремленный на смеющегося Стайлза, не мог скрыть острых черт лица, о которых можно было пораниться. Этот парень словно прямиком из порно вышел.

А еще он смотрел на Стайлза так, словно тот был для него всем миром. Погодите-ка…

Дерек. Это был Дерек. Дерек, который взаправду существовал и был даже горячее, чем описывал Стайлз. Робу пора было писать завещание, ибо незнакомец, похоже, мог убить одним взглядом, а Роб флиртовал _с его парнем_.

Роб завороженно смотрел, как Дерек, наклонившись, провел пальцем по губе Стайлза, словно смахивая что-то, — и кто же знал, что у Стайлза самый крутой парень во Вселенной — а потом Стайлз улыбнулся и… Ну, это совсем никуда не годится! Роб едва сумел сдержать жалобное поскуливание, когда кончик пальца Дерека исчез между губами Стайлза. Почему мир так несправедлив?

Дерек смотрел на Стайлза через полуоткрытые веки. Свет от свечи, должно быть, отразился от многочисленных декоративных колокольчиков, и Робу на мгновение показалось, что глаза Дерека сверкнули красным.

Дерек провел пальцами по подбородку Стайлза и аккуратно поднял его. Стайлз запрокинул голову и… черт побери, вот это засос! Такое нельзя заполучить безболезненно. В хорошем смысле, потому что, когда Дерек мягко надавил тремя пальцами на засос чуть выше бешено бьющейся вены на шее, Стайлз, закрыв глаза, всем видом излучал блаженство.

Роб повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы забрать свой заказ — тройной эспрессо и два сэндвича. Он сегодня едва избежал смерти. Ему можно.


End file.
